I am protector of
by Sea-Aggie
Summary: one-shot. In response to Wastxd's challenge. Is a run through of Alanna, Daine, Kel, and Aly's lifes and how they protect the ones they love. R & R.


**Note: This is in answer to Wastxd's challenge "I am a Protector".**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Plain and simple.**

"I had a dream."

"A dream to become a knight," declared a woman with a voice as fiery as her hair.

"I had a thirst."

"A thirst for revenge," softly proclaimed a woman as she choked back tears.

"I had a yearning."

"A yearning to prove others wrong," simply stated a large, muscular woman.

"I had determination."

"Determination to prove my parents wrong," the last woman cried out with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"These were our first steps, which have led us to were we now are," they said in union, they voices strong, "Then we were touched by gods, which caused…"

"….My dream…"

"….My thirst…"

"…My yearning…"

"…and My determination…"

"…To become a reality," they ended together.

"I was touched by the Goddess, who's protection saved me from trouble many a time," spoke the first woman.

"I was touched by five gods. First my father, Weiryn, a lesser god of hunting, gave me life. Then the badger god watched over me at my father's request. Next The Graveyard Hag had a short interest in me to get revenge the wrong Orzone had done. Finally my mother, the Green Lady, protected me after the badger saved my friend Numair and I from certain death. My father had pleaded when she died that she be allowed to become a goddess. He wish was granted. My father gave me a wonderful bow for protection as Numair, the badger and myself set off on a journey to find our way home. We were accompanied and assisted by Broad Foot, the animal god of duck-billed platypuses on our long journey. I was half goddess, myself," the second woman said in a singsong voice.

"My god was a strange god, for it was The Chamber. It gave me a dream. One that I had to pursue lest it haunt me the rest of my life," the third woman proclaimed.

"My god and I have a very similar personality. We live for tricks and secrets, which is fitting since he is Kyprioth, trickster god of The Copper Isles. He used me as a vessel for one of his greatest tricks," declared the fourth and final woman.

"When gods meddle your life becomes full of turmoil, as did each of ours," spoke all four women.

"I came in possession of a magical sword and gem. I was also given a cat that took it upon himself to advise me on every aspect of my life. I fought against immortals and prevailed. I became the first woman knight in many years and dueled against a powerful mage. I changed the Bazhir's way of life. I retrieved The Dominion Jewel and brought back a queen for my king. My brother raised my enemy from his sorcerer's sleep and once again I had to defeat him."

"I became an outcast. I found the magic inside me and learned how to use it. I battled many a foe with my animal friends. I escaped immortals and found my way home from the realm of the gods."

"I was teased and tormented. Terrified of heights. My maid was kidnapped causing me to face this fear. I found a baby griffin and survived raising it until it parents could be found. I was sent to war. I was put in charge of a refuge camp. My people were taken from me. I had to journey deep into my enemies land to rescue them. Ignoring the commands of those above me."

"My parents would not allow me to do as I pleased. I was forced to live in my mother's shadow – a legend. I was kidnapped and taken to another land. There I was to protect two half-raka girls. Eventually I became the country's spymaster."

"The gods meddled and through their meddling we found true love," they once again spoke as one.

"Two men attempted to woo me. One a noble man who acted as he was expected to. The other a thief. Both were king at one point in their life. The first was king of his country. The other king of the rouge. I loved both, but only one kept my heart. The first would have expected me to give up my breeches for a dress, while the other loved me no mater what I was wearing or did."

"My love was my mentor. Through him I learned how to control my magic, which I no longer fear. Though he his much older than me I love him all the same."

"A blue-eyed sergeant holds my heart. Together we are able to play many wonderful tricks on his cousin meathead. The only problem is that he is in The Own and they are not allowed to marry."

"My love is a crow. I know it may sound strange, but I fell in love with him because he is different. Instead of flowers he would give me grubs. He was quite handsome whether he was in crow or human form. Through battle he became a man, yet he still has some of his crow qualities. He is my true love."

"We have been given names by our love ones and those we protect," declared the four women.

"I am The Lioness, known for my fierce temper."

"I am the Wild Mage, a name given to me for the magic, which lives inside me."

"I am The Protector of the Small, a name I despise. It was given to me by The Chamber in honor of those I protect."

"I am Duani, a name given to me by my pack since I mother them so."

"These names describe us. The names are used by those we protect, in honor of all we do," they al said.

"I am the protector of my king and of my country."

"I am protector of the People, my animal friends."

"I am protector of those who are unable to protect themselves."

"I am protector of my queen and her people."

"We are protectors, protecting those we love," they ended.

**Note: So how'd you like it? Sorry I didn't include Beka, but here story isn't completed yet so I don't have enough info. Also I know Alanna loved Liam, but I forgot about him until I had written the whole thing and when i tried to add him in, it just didn't work. **


End file.
